


Dead hearts

by Hattyblatty



Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattyblatty/pseuds/Hattyblatty
Summary: A rather odd fanfiction about a king of Boos and a scared lesser brother.I will add tags later.I made this for fun, do not kill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with our main character in the aftermath of Dark Moon.

Sitting underneath a long decayed tree sleeping, right outside the newly reformed gloomy manor was our main protagonist, luigi himself. After defeating King boo and putting back together the dark moon and saving Evershade valley from dimensional collapse. He decided to stick around longer to make sure nothing else happens to anyone.

Everything was once again peaceful, but in E.Gadd's bunker something evil was brewing. Down in the vault's super secret containment facility that held king boo was broken into by two of his loyal boo subjects, booris and taboo. 

" **What is it now old** _ **-** " _king boo saw at his dismay his two boo subjects trying to figure the device that held there king captive.

" **Lets just break the control panel**." Booris said to Taboo.

" **There is no control panel you doofus, your looking right at it**!" Taboo smacked Booris on the back of his head.

" **Would you two stop bickering like your both an old couple and open the hatch on top**!" King Boo shouted inside the containment capsule.

The two boos floated up and cracked open the hatch and out came the King Boo in all his evilness.


	2. Seeing the King

The ground started to shake and shimmer with purple, awaking luigi from him nap. He stood up and looked in horror as he saw it. King Boo rising from the dirt below right above where E.Gadd's bunker is. He was accompanied by two other boos that sneakered at luigi.

The king rushed past luigi, causing the man the jump in horror and shake in his boot. King Boo went towards the treacherous mansion. Luigi immediately pulled out his duel scream and called E.Gadd, Luckily he picked up.

" **Luigi is that you, my boy? Why are you calling, what is wrong. You look like you had a run in from de** -" Suddenly the alarms go off giving E.Gadd the indication of something off. He spun around to look at a monitor to see that king boo is gone. " **Criminy, King Boo has escaped, quick Luigi come to the bunker**!" E.Gadd closed the call of and luigi was off to the bunker

* * *

Back in the bunker E.Gadd started to panic, ( _Do we have to do all that again? Geez the first time was rough, to do all that again was just torture.)_

" **It looks like he just went to the treacherous mansion and did nothing to the dark moon or the other boo containment capsule**." he said in utter disbelief. Luigi asked about the crown jewel he had.

" **He didn't bother to take it, either he is coming back for it or he just wants to be in solitude and at peace in a mansion of** -" instantaneously the Parascope was picking up signal of high paranormal readings, most likely King boo.

" **You better see what it is he's planning** " he hands Luigi the Poltergust 5000 and pressed the button for the Pixalator.

The last thing Luigi hears E.Gadd say " **Good Luck** "


	3. Treading water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done...

Teleporting in Luigi saw that the mansion was in better repair than last time he was here. He could hear classical waltz playing inside, but It looked like all the lights were off except for the main hallway.

He looked inside though the window next to one of the gargoyles. Inside he could see a lone man sitting on a throne like chair holding a radio. Luigi backed away from window. He walked to the door and gave it a small nervous knock.

A small white haired maid and a rather tall butler opened the door to see the ghostbuster himself. Both of them were freaked out.

The tall butler whispered to the small maid. 

" **It's him, it is the man that took down the king.** "

They both looked back the the fair wreck of a man. The butler spoke up first

" **Hey boss, there's a green hated man at your door step** "

 The white hair man holding the small radio looked up to meet the man's blue eyes.

" **You must be King Boo right**?"

The green capped man walked right past the butler and the maid. Both of them freaked out, there King would never let some peasent waltz right into his domain. The king held the small radio to his chest, craddling it.

" **Yes, I am the King of the boos.** "

 He dropped the radio, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

" **What are you doing here, plumber... You dystroyed my crown, took away everything I worked for..** "

The king looked, pitiful. He started crying, mascara and purple eyeshadow running down his pale white face. His electric purple percing the bleak darkness of his now throne room in the main hallway.


End file.
